Rotten Love
by Jirachi's Wish
Summary: Flippy has lost it after he runs over his wife Flaky with his van. Humanized.


Trying for a dark Flaky x Flippy story, inspired by this movie that I watched.. What was it called? Oh! Boxing Helena. How does that even remotely relate to this?... I don't know. But I know that I don't own anything!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She was faking. No way was she in that much pain. It was like a cut. It could have been much worse. Her legs could have been sliced off. She blamed him, of course. Why though? It was her fault. She was the one walking behind his van. He hadn't known she was there. The rear view mirror wasn't positioned properly. He was just heading out to get groceries for HER. She had asked him, so considering all of this, how dare she say it was his fault. She should be punished for that. But.. He would let her off until she was walking again. Flaky just need time to stop being such a baby.

The white jagged bone was shoved out from the skin, red muscle torn around it. It was halfway down her thigh, the rest of the leg twisted in an unsightly position. She had begged her husband to take her to the hospital. But Flippy said no. If he did that she would try for a divorce. He had kept that thought in his mind ever since he came back from the war, that she wanted to leave him. He had even accused her of cheating on him with their neighbor, Splendid. She had done no such thing, but he would never believe it. Now she lay in the bed, her leg crudely wrapped up, in excruciating pain. She loved Flippy so much, but it seems that he had lost it.

He disconnected all of the phones, and would not go for help. He kept telling her to stop faking it. That it wasn't real. She told him she was in pain, only to get slapped. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. She couldn't walk. No one had come to check on her, and it had been a week. Her family lived far away, a few states actually. They couldn't just drive up here to check on her just to see that maybe a phone bill hadn't been paid. She didn't really have that many friends, being nervous in public. The ones she did have Flippy made her distance herself from in the past month because apparently they were turning her against him. So she was all alone in this situation. She have only to hope she can talk some sense into Flippy. Hopefully she could get through to him. Hopefully she would escape this nightmare. Hope just wasn't on her side.

He gave the half conscious Flaky two Tylenol. That was the strongest pain killers he had around the house. He refused to go to the hospital for more. The leg had boils of puss emerging from the skin, some a little green. It was badly infected. Flaky had gotten sick from it. Her fever was high and her throat was dry, eyes red and puffy. Flippy had no idea how to properly clean it, so it just kept picking up more dirt and infection. He was sick in the head. He kept screaming at her how he was tired of this game and for her to get up. He had threatened to run over her other leg until it was disconnected from her body. But she didn't really respond. She was to out of it to say anything back.

A knock on the door was heard. The young soldier got up and looked out the peep hole to see the one person he hated the most right now. Opening the door, he gave an annoyed huff, "What do you want Splendid?" "I just came to check on Flaky.. I haven't heard from her in weeks." He tried to look over Flippy's shoulder, but got a palm put to his face, "Hey! What happens in here is my business. Okay? So you can go along back to your happy little house and leave me and MY wife alone." Splendid backed away a little, giving Flippy a dirty look, "She is my friend. I just want to talk to her. No need to get offensive. Besides, I am welcomed here by Flaky." He tries to go past Flippy, but is stopped once more. "Flaky is asleep.. We had a long night last night, if you know what I mean." He gave Splendid a wink. "Besides. She told me she only talks to you cause she feels sorry for you. Hey. I feel sorry for you to man." He gives the blue haired male a sympathetic look, if you could call it that. Splendid turned around, heading back to his house across the street, "Whatever.. At least tell her I said hey."

Flippy slammed the door, stomping across the house to the room Flaky was held up in. He pushed the door open so hard it hit the wall with a bang. This woke of the sleeping female. She weakly looked up at him, eyes half open, "Huh?" He grabbed her wrists, pulling her up, "I know you and Splendid fucked. So just confess!" "Your.. B-bruising me.." She tries to pull her arms away unsuccessfully. His grip tightens, the skin shown a faded looking pink. Her eyes open completely, and she looks up at him, scared for her life. "Like playing a sick injured child? Well okay then. I will help you." He took a letter opener on the table beside the bed, running it down her shirt. He lifts the loose beige shirt to reveal her pale stomach. He lets the letter opener go up her stomach, to her plain white bra. Pulling the right bra cup down from the top, he grins maniacally at the scared female, before jabbing the badly rusted opener into her upper breast. She screamed, her voice strained. Tears fell from her eyes as he twisted it around, blood soaking the bra red. He leaves it in there for a few moments, before roughly pulling it out. "Now you can play hurt all you want." He says, before standing up, carelessly throwing the weapon down, and walking out of the room.

Walking into the room, the smell of rotted flesh was intense. It traveled to the other rooms of the house, overwhelming anyone who would have entered. Flippy didn't mind though. He did wish Flaky would wake up though. He wanted to apologize for how mean he was being when he stabbed her. So to make up for it he decided to make her a large breakfast in bed. On a tray were two eggs over easy, three strips of bacon, a sausage patty, and a cup of milk. He walked into the room, setting the tray on the table beside the bed. Standing over the bed he pulled the covers down to her feet. He shook her cold body, "Flaky.. Wake up." She was out cold it seemed. "Well.. I guess you can eat later. You do stink though." He swatted a few fly's off that had landed on her body. He then moved on to pull the maggots off of her

wounds. "No.. Why are they here? If she was moving they wouldn't think she was dead." Pulling one of, his finger nail accidentally dug into the skin, ripping it off. "Opps... Sorry. I will be more careful. But it really is your fault." He said, being a bit more gentle and getting rid of all the maggots. Her eyes stared into his, not blinking or moving around. "Enough of pretending to be dead Flaky. I want to go back to being normal like we used to.." He kissed her lips, body seeming stiff. He shook her. Her head fell limply to the right. "Fine then. Be like that. After all I do for you." He said, walking out of the room and shutting the door, "Maybe in a few weeks I will check on you!" He called out, leaving the rotten body alone in the room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Yeah.. Here is this crap story. I really like this couple but this kept popping up in my head as of lately.


End file.
